1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rail-guided vehicle for removing and laying long rails supported on transport vehicles, with a vehicle frame supported on undercarriages, running on rails, and a rail removal device for gripping and shifting a long rail in a longitudinal direction of the rail-guided vehicle.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Vehicles for removing and pulling off long rails supported on transport cars of the above-recited kind are known. Such a rail-removing and pull-out car or vehicle is known from the European printed patent document EP 0 467 001 B1, wherein a rail-removing and pull out device is constructed similar to a crane jib with guide rollers and a rail tong. This tong, formed for gripping and capturing the long rail to be removed and pulled is longitudinally shiftable in the removal direction with a drive. The long rail is shifted stepwise toward a removing device by repeatedly gripping with the rail tong as well as repeatedly moving back the rail-removing device. A further shifting of the rail strand in the direction toward the front end of the rail-laying train is performed with the rail-removing device. The known rail-removing device is not very efficient and requires in particular a low-friction support and prop of the long rails on rollers in order to minimize thereby the resistance to being removed.
Rail loading trains are known from the German printed patent documents DE 1,208,326 B or, respectively, DE 27 34 748 B, which are formed by a plurality of rail transport cars coupled to each other. For storing the long rails to be transported, there are known rail support seats attached at the vehicle frame and spaced apart from each other in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle or, respectively, of the train, with support rollers, disposed sequentially in cross-wise direction to the vehicle. The vehicle, furnished at the end of the train for removing and pulling off the long welded rails, also designated as glide vehicle, exhibits, just as the adjoining rail transport vehicles, crane rails for guiding and moving a rail-loading crane, wherein the crane rails extend in the region of each longitudinal side in the longitudinal direction of the car. This rail-loading crane is movable based on a portal-frame-like construction over the stored long rails, and the rail-loading crane can grip with the aid of two crane jibs in each case two long rails and can shift the long rails in the direction toward the glide vehicle. The long rails are guided in this end region by way of rollers and are sequentially shifted up to ground contact and finally anchored to the track. The further removing and pulling out of the two long rails is performed by advancing the rail-loading train.
The European Patent publication number 0 467 001 B1 issued Sep. 29, 1993 to Fritz Buhler teaches a train for laying new railway tracks. A transport wagon, a device for laying sleepers, and a rail-laying device are combined. The devices for laying sleepers and the device for rail-laying are disposed and installed on a laying wagon, wherein the laying wagon is disposed between a transport wagon for rails and a handling wagon. Tracked bogies for rail transport are articulated with each other.